The present invention relates to a method of growth of a digital switchblock in the telecommunications environment.
The size of a switchblock is related to the number of pulse code modulated PCM transmission lines the switchblock has to handle. The main problem in designing and partitioning structure is the incorporation of the ability of the switchblock to grow over an extensive size range while offering an efficient implementation at all switchblock sizes.
Accordingly an aim of the present invention is to provide a method for the growth of a digital switchblock capability which can be efficiently increased as the number of PCM lines is increased.